¿Quién eres tú?
by Galletita Naranja
Summary: Es su hermano, por eso Tinka está feliz. Deuce, Flynn y Ty igual. Rocky rememora, Cece en cambio solo trata de ocultar el pequeño sentimiento de emoción fraternal sin embargo ni ella ni nadie esperaba encontrarse con aquel conocido de esa forma. A veces la realidad se volvía cruel y desconcertante. .:GeCe:. 3era Temporada
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up o A todo Ritmo no es mío.**

**A.N: HIII! Bueno, bueno. Sé que debería concentrarme en terminar otras historias pero no puedo evitar subir esta, la idea se me vino y tengo que mostrársela a alguien. Perdón si es dramático, igual lo puse en esa categoría así que por faa no se enojen :(**

**El fanfic fue inspirado en la canción ¨Quién Eres Tú¨ del programa ALIADOS para Telefé y Fox, creado por Cris Morena.**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Chapter 1**

**…**

**…**

Mientras está en la pequeña sala de su departamento, Cece no evita desconcentrarse de la noticia que hace un par de días les dio Tinka. No es que sea una mala persona, aunque podía ser egoísta en ocasiones. Esta vez no tiene mucho que pensar o qué decir al respecto. Igualmente, por su parte su nueva amiga sí tenía de qué hablar.

**Es su hermano gemelo, después de todo.** Se dice. **Siempre fue como su mejor amigo.** Por eso es obvio que Tinka esté emocionada con su regreso, que incluso en ese mismo instante apenas saliera de la escuela haya ido a casa corriendo para buscar ropa que sea presentable, en su extravagante manera, al recibir a su hermano.

Ella en cambio, prefiera la discreción. Lo mismo pasaba con Deuce, Flynn y Ty. **Tal vez porque son hombres.** No igual con Rocky. Su amiga de la infancia parecía tener un lado más emotivo en esas circunstancias. Ella seguramente estaría estudiando para que su ami-enemigo no dejara de considerarla la ¨Chica más inteligente de la escuela.¨ Aunque también fuera algo trivial.

Cuando Cece se da cuenta de un pequeño grito alegre que entra por la ventana, se da cuenta de que Rocky ya está en su casa. Ella le avisa que Tinka junto con Ty, Deuce y Flynn está ya abajo y que, en un mensaje de texto, acaba de decirle que el taxi con el primer Hessenheffer llegará en cinco minutos. Se deja guiar, bajando hasta llegar a las escaleras de la entrada al Complejo Departamental. Allí ve a todos, resaltando a la vista una Tinka sumamente feliz que sin darse cuenta está apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ty. Deuce le pregunta algo a Rocky, seguramente relacionado con su hermano y la escena armada, trata de no tomarle importancia ni siquiera le dan ganas de bromear, al contrario de Flynn quien dice una o dos bromas al respecto.

Tal vez sea lo último sucedido, el rompimiento de su madre con su novio, o el no tener un ¨A Todo Ritmo Chicago¨ en dónde bailar, el que en la escuela no tenga muchos ánimos consigo misma. Cece no lo sabe bien, solo en ese momento finge una sonrisa con un ánimo que es poco y que le cuesta mostrar. Los segundos pasan, al comenzar a pensar en unas pocas palabras sobre qué decirle a su viejo amigo-enemigo cuando lo vea. El típico ¨Has cambiado¨ es lo primero que se le ocurriría. Ese es el último pensamiento que escucha en su cabeza, cuando los gritos felices de sus amigos suenan a su alrededor al ver un viejo taxi amarillo estacionándose frente a ellos. Mira al frente, sin mucha curiosidad. La puerta se abre de a poco y con una lentitud dramática para su gusto.

Cece cree que sabe lo que vendrá. Un saludo con el conocido ¨¡Hola bebee!¨ y un chico sonriente vestido en un traje más extravagante que el de plumas y lentejuelas que trae puesto su hermana. Es lo normal.

**Es lo normal.** Dice, piensa. **Últimamente todo se ha vuelto de esta forma…desesperante.** Sin embargo, cuando se da cuenta de que quien baja no parece tener una pisca de parecido con aquel chico que se marchó hace varios meses, una extraña sensación punzante aparece en su cabeza.

Muy parecida a la misma impresión que tienen todos, que no son capaces de ocultar en sus rostros de sorpresa.

El taxi se va alejando, el joven permanece impasible. Su chaqueta negra parecido a cualquier ropa de casa, es quizá lo más notable, como la camiseta en un blanco liso, a la que cubre y una cadena fina con dos placas que resuenan ligeramente debido al viento de la tarde. En los pantalones, en cambio, a la vista se nota el sobre uso. Pantalones verdes camuflados, similar al de las ropas de imitación a militares que venden en cualquier tienda, pero a simple vista se nota que no es uno comprado en una. Igual que con las botas altas que trae sucias, en un negro oscuro que le llega como dos palmas sobre los tobillos.

A la imagen del desconocido se le suma un rostro, con una expresión que vaga entre la seriedad y sorpresa. Mirándolos de entre uno a otro, como si recién se diera cuenta de que existen.

La única pregunta de Cece en ese momento es una, una que no dice pero que quiere gritar con todas sus fuerzas. **¿Quién… eres tú?**

La primera en dar un paso es Tinka, que corre a abrazar a quien al parecer se trata de su hermano.

**…**

**…**

* * *

**A.N: Espero que les haya gustado, tengo el otro ya planeado así que no voy a tardar mucho. La explicación de todo va estar en ese, no se desesperen. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up! o A todo Ritmo no es mío.**

**A.N: Muchas gracias a natalia y Tinis Loppys por haber comentado. ¡Esto va dedicado a ustedes! *w***

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Chapter 2**

**…**

**…**

–¡Bienvenido hermano! –dijo ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Pese a su actual aspecto que llegó a confundirla en un principio, sin dudar más que un segundo, Tinka ya tenía la cabeza hundida en el hombro de su hermano, con sus manos rodeándole en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo. Esto dio tiempo a los demás de recuperarse de sus rostros de impresión anterior, para volver con ánimos e ir hacia Gunther.

Ty dijo fingiendo enojo, caminó extendiendo su mano hacia el recién llegado. –Al menos debiste avisarnos que te irías.

–**Sí** –Flynn apareció entre ellos, con un gesto de desaprobación y los brazos cruzados– Nos **debes** una explicación.

Deuce no pudo evitarlo y caminó hacia su ami-enemigo para abrazarse a él, aprovechando que Tinka ya lo liberaba. –Esto es tan emotivo.

Rocky decidió no sólo observar la escena, se acercó y colocó su codo en el hombro de Gunther con total confianza. –La próxima vez que eso se repita te haré algo horrible. –lo último lo dijo alzando una ceja, haciendo con sus dedos un ademán de ¨zap¨ como los brujos, esto les hizo reír un poco recordando el momento en A todo Ritmo cuando los gemelos Hessenheffer habían llamado bruja a Rocky.

Las palabras de reproche y demás dichos de bienvenida, de sus amigos, lograron sacar una suave sonrisa en el, hasta el momento, serio rostro de Gunther.

La última en acercarse fue Cece, dudosa. Su idea principal se había perdido y no pudo evitar sentirse torpe. **Supongo que no soy la ¨Insorprendible Jones¨** Lo que le quedaba si eso ocurría era actuar por instinto.

–Hola bebee –con una voz suave y cargada de nostalgia Cece imitó su conocido saludo, sonriendo suavemente.

Gunther bajó la cabeza, seguramente apenado o conmovido por tales actos.

–Gracias. –simplemente dijo, mirando el suelo.

Tras eso, poco a poco los chicos se fueron despidiendo cada uno a sus asuntos. Los últimos en quedar fueron los gemelos. Tinka había decidido sentarse y pedir cualquier cosa del café de junto. Lo que fuese, ya que parecía más preocupada por pasar tiempo junto a su hermano que arruinar su apetito de la cena.

Cece quien ya se estaba alejando, tuvo presente lo emocionada que lucía Tinka. A lo mejor fuese su imaginación, mas una punzada se presentó en su pecho cuando que los gestos de Gunther no parecía compartir el mismo entusiasmo ni la misma alegría.

Extrañamente, su rostro presentaba un deje de apatía, como si no le importara fingir que oía a su propia hermana cuando realmente lucía como si la estuviese ignorando.

**…**

**…**

Cece abre su casillero con pereza, oyendo pasar por su lado a Deuce que camina mientras le pide perdón a Dina por haber perdido a Pinky. Prometiéndole que lo hallará antes de que el Director note la presencia de un animal en la escuela.

–Hey, hey, hey –Rocky dice repentinamente, apareciendo a su lado con un particular atuendo de Gimnasia–. ¿Adivina quién está lista para la clase de Educación Física?

–Tal vez la sea –se llevó la mano a la barbilla– La única persona en llevar puesto el uniforme desde su casa hasta aquí.

Rocky dejó de lado el semi regaño y sonrió decidida. –He practicado mucho. ¡Quiero romper mi propio record en subir la cuerda!

El timbre suena y ambas van a su primera clase del día.

**...**

**...**

En los alumnos se arremolinaban los gestos de fastidio, pereza o fatiga. Jugar a Quemados durante dos horas seguidas la semana pasada fue pan comido aun con todos los golpes recibidos, en comparación con subir una larga cuerda en busca de tocar una oxidada campana colgada cerca del techo raso.

La mayoría desistía a la mitad cayendo pesadamente sobre el colchón, otros se negaban a subir obteniendo un bajo puntaje o miradas reprobatorias del profesor. Muy pocos llegaban a la cima, Rocky había sido uno de ellos aunque el ardor de sus manos le había impedido sostenerse el tiempo suficiente para tocar la campana. Al final sí había roto su propio record, subiendo la cuerda nada más.

–Tu turno Jones –dictó el maestro, soplando el silbato en sus manos.

–¿Hum? –se extrañó Cece.

Dentro de lugar pequeños chasquidos de agua sonaron muchos metros sobre su cabeza, a la vez que intentaba difícilmente subir por la cuerda. Muchos supieron que la lluvia comenzaba a caer en una cantidad mayor a la pequeña llovizna que había obligado a dividir el gimnasio en otro sector para que los alumnos, un año mayor que ellos, practicaran sus clases dentro.

–¡Vamos Cece, tu puedes! –Rocky la animó.

Cece tensó los músculos de sus brazos, subiendo un brazo y luego el otro. Gracias a que no era tan baja, ahora el recorrido se hacía más sencillo pero le faltaba fuerza. Estiró un poco más sus manos, llegando a estar a 20 centímetros de la campana. Cansada por tanto trepar, intentó estirar su brazo ilusionada en alcanzar la finita cadena del objeto dorado. Mientras lo hacia sus ojos, guiados por un ruido oído cerca, se dirigieron metros abajo.

En el sector contrario al suyo, los del 2do año realizaban una carrera de obstáculos. Al mantener la vista observo a Tinka, a un lado de otro maestro. Moviendo un poco los ojos vio la larga fila de chicas y chicos formados.

–Gunther –susurró lentamente.

En ese segundo la misma sensación, que sintió en su llegada, se forma en su pecho. Se pregunta otra vez por qué le duele verlo, o por qué él no sonríe orgullosamente como antes de su partida.

No notó en qué momento pero el sonido del silbato, junto el grito del apellido de su ami-enemigo, hacen que Gunther y otros dos chicos salgan corriendo disparados de su sitio. Los otros no les importan mucho a ella, solo se dedica a observar al rubio chico.

Él va con los brazos a los lados, sin boquear aire, hasta llegar a los obstáculos que consisten en una hilera de tres caballetes de un 1 metro y medio los cuales salta con facilidad, esquivando los conos anaranjados y sin quedar atorado de pies en los neumáticos. Llega a la pared, escalándola por la escalera de cuerda pues al parecer se dio cuenta de que la escalera de madera está aceitada, suerte para los demás que hay colchonetas debajo.

Lo último que queda en el circuito es trepar por otra pared, solo que esta pared no es sólida sino que es una red de cuerdas en la cual está colgada una botella, al parecer de agua. Sin embargo la velocidad a la que Gunther sube sorprende a Cece, trepa como si de ello dependiera su vida, se nota en esfuerzo en su rostro como si estuviese escapando de alguien. Al final toma desata las cuerdas blancas que envuelven el ¨botín¨ y en lugar de bajarse como pareciera debido, toma impuso de espaldas dando un salto hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Los compañeros de Gunther, aquellos dos que no pudieron completar su carrera junto a él, lo felicitan. Los que se habían burlado disimuladamente de él, se quedan sorprendidos, igual que Tinka y su maestro de gimnasia al cual se le cae el silbato de los labios.

–¡JONES, JONES! –los silbatazos de su propio maestro la hacen reaccionar, entonces el susto y el dolor en sus extremidades la hacen soltarse y caer libremente.

–Cerca Jones, además que mucho tiempo –niega anotándolo en su libreta.

Rocky la ayuda a levantarse, no sin antes ella voltee a mirar hacia el lugar de los de 2do año donde el otro maestro la da palmadas en el hombro a Gunther quien se mantiene serio e intenta dar una sonrisa por el alago sobre su condición física.

Al final cede, la sonrisa nunca aparece en su rostro y Cece se siente mal por ello.

**…**

**…**

* * *

**A.N: Más actitudes extrañas en Gunther, lo sé. Mostré poco del por qué se comporta así pero espero que hayan comprendido las ¨pistas¨ que dejé ;D En algún momento se van a dar cuenta, lo siento en mí. El próximo Chapter va a ser más largo, lo prometo.**

**Chao! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up o A todo Ritmo no es mío.**

**A.N: Las cosas se ponen un poco violentas desde acá :S**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Chapter 3**

**…**

**…**

Saliendo de los vestidores femeninos, Cece tenía una fuerte jaqueca.

No se debía mucho a, media hora atrás, haber caído desde tanto altura para aterrizar sobre una incómoda colchoneta, casi nada al que algunos se hubiesen reído y mucho menos al sentir que había perdido su coeficiente intelectual **aunque debía admitir nunca haber tenido mucho** con semejante sensación.

Gran parte de su preocupación mientras caminaba con Rocky, se trataban de solo una persona.

La conversación que Rocky le estaba dando, a la que realmente no le prestaba atención, fue interrumpida de repente al oír un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas. Al parecer no fueron las únicas en escuchar semejante cosa, todos los alumnos presentes en el pasillo se habían detenido de sus acciones para mirar a la causa del ruido.

Franckie, ¨La complicación¨, se hallaba con el puño en alto que iba dirigido a un chico que sostenía del cuello de la camiseta con la otra mano: Nadie menos que Gunther.

–¡Esto no se ve bien, en absoluto! –La primera en reaccionar fue Rocky, gritando bajito, preguntándose si ir a llamar a algún maestro cercano para que detuviera la posible pelea o hacerlo ella misma. Gunther era su ami-enemigo después de todo y Franckie era... Era una persona que podía lastimar seriamente a Hessenheffer.

Luego de su lucha interna, diciendo algo que Cece no llegó a escuchar, Rocky salió corriendo en busca del maestro más cercano.

No sabiendo bien qué hacer Cece se acercó a la escena, donde varios ya estaban armando un círculo en espera de una pelea. Su mirada se chocó con una preocupada Tinka a la que recién en ese momento había notado. Ella estaba inclinándose a ayudar a su hermano, no pudo saber qué le dijo debido a no estar tan cerca pero la expresión de Gunther no cambió por nada.

–Oh. ¿El Chico Lentejuelas le pedirá ayuda a su hermana? ¡Ja Ja! ¡No sé por qué no lo admites! –Parte de, seguramente una conversación anterior, llegó a sus oídos. Franckie estaba burlándose de alguna cosa.

No hizo falta la presencia del maestro para terminar esa pelea no iniciada. Haciendo oídos sordos a las burlas, **como siempre lo había hecho**, Gunther tomó la mano de su hermana y fue con ella a la puerta principal.

Rocky llegó con la Bibliotecaria, pero finalmente se encontraron con nada.

Cece había quedado sorprendida por el sentimiento en los ojos de Gunther, antes de haber salido de la escuela.

**...**

**...**

Rocky la había bombardeado con preguntas ni bien llegaron a su departamento. Ella trató de contestar por lo que entendió al ver, omitiendo sus emociones al verlo. Su mejor amiga no parecía completamente sorprendida, incluso dijo estar aliviada de que **Gunther fuese así**.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Ya sabes –dijo sin interés–. Gunther y Tinka nunca le han prestado atención a las burlas que les hacen los demás. La razón de que resulte sospechoso, por así decirlo, es que cuando están juntos no es normal verlos ser el centro de burla sino de sorpresa debido a sus atuendos. Supongo que ahora que Tinka es la única de ropa extravagante, es fácil adivinar por qué Franckie quiso golpear a su hermano.

–¿Por qué?

Rocky rodó los ojos, palmeándole la frente a su amiga.

–¿No es obvio? Un hermano hace todo lo posible para defender a su hermana.

Rocky volteó a guardar un cartón de leche en el refrigerador, por ello no pudo ver cómo los ojos de Cece se abrían enormemente.

–¿Estás diciendo que se burlan de Tinka?

–Cece, hasta nosotras lo hicimos en su momento, aunque obviamente no por ser crueles. ¿Por qué crees que los demás no lo harían?

Esas palabras la dejaron pensando.

**...**

**...**

–¡YO VOY MAMÁ! –fue el grito de Flynn al abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una sonriente Tinka.

Ese día era viernes y hace dos horas habían salido de clases donde habían quedado en organizar una pijamada como felicitaciones a sí mismas debido a sus grandes esfuerzos a las notas recibidas en los exámenes del día anterior.

–Lamento decirlo pero Dina no podrá venir –exclamó apenas entró, enseñando su celular abierto en su palma. –Deuce –dijo con asco.

Deuce se había puesto enfermo tras haber buscado a Pinky en un contenedor de basura y contó que, según Dina, había hecho un escándalo en la sala de espera de un Hospital porque no quería colocarse una vacuna.

–Oh, desearía haber estado ahí –suspiró Flynn–. Bien si me necesitan **y espero que no** estaré jugando videojuegos en mi habitación.

Así había comenzado su pijamada improvisada, de esas que regularmente tenían desde que se habían vuelto amigas. Conversaciones sobre chicos fluían, bromas acerca de las antiguas bromas realizadas a sus maestros, una película a la que terminaron no prestando atención porque de repente Cece le había arrojado a Rocky una almohada, sin darse cuenta ya que buscaba el control remoto, y había iniciado una pelea de almohadas.

Tinka extendió su brazo buscando derribar a Cece sobre el sofá, Rocky tomó la suya dándole un golpe a Tinka en sus manos para que su ¨arma¨ cayera.

La rubia lanzó un quejido.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Rocky se detuvo, acercándose a ella en busca de algún daño.

–N-No es nada.

Cece se acercó por detrás, tomando la muñeca que Tinka había escondido en su espalda. Al hacerlo la manga del pijama se deslizó un poco. Como no habían apagado las luces, pudo ver con claridad una manchar morada, que resaltaba sobre la pálida piel de su amiga.

–¿Q-Qué te pasó aquí? –ella gritó.

–¿Morado? Eso significa que te golpeaste fuertemente. ¿Dónde te lo hiciste Tinka? –preguntó Rocky. Al ser hija de un médico podía intuir la gravedad de las heridas, incluso había ayudado en el hospital así que sabía que esa herida no fue casualmente. –Fue Franckie. ¿Es por esa razón que Gunther lo provocó y luego Franckie quiso golpearlo, verdad?

Tinka no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza.

–¡Esto no puede quedar así! El lunes le diremos al director, antes eran bromas pero esta vez él ha cruzado la línea. –fue la última frase de Rocky antes de abrazar a su amiga, sentándose ambas en el sofá.

–¡N-No es necesario! –la voz con acento dijo–. A-Además no creo que lo haya notado, incluso yo estuve a punto de abofetearlo, lo que quiso fue detenerme...

¿Por qué Cece no podía creer esas palabras?

**...**

**...**

Ese sábado habían conseguido una presentación en una fiesta infantil. No había pagas pero haber visto el rostro emocionado de las niñas y niños era una especie de recompensa. Eso o el pastel realmente fue delicioso.

La niña era hija de conocidos de los padres de Dina.

–¿No ves que las vacunas te alivian, Deuce? Estás tan bien ahora –ella apoyó su mano en el hombro de su novio que comía felizmente una rebanada de pastel y sólo tragó sin decir nada. A decir verdad, se notaba que Dina lo había obligado a colocársela pero... ¿Estaba bien ahora no?

Además el día parecía prometedor, hasta Ty había aceptado bailar con ellas aunque parecía hacerlo por Tinka más que nada. Rocky no le había dicho lo de ese viernes en la pijamada, pensaba que molestaría mucho a Ty y no sabía defenderse de alguien como Franckie.

Para Cece los pensamientos en su cabeza eran más difíciles de entender. Por un segundo, cuando pasaron a buscar a Tinka a su casa, había creído que Gunther se ofrecería para bailar con ellas alardeando de ¨su talento¨ pero eso no pasó. Tinka se mostró evasiva cuando su hermano le preguntó si quería que la buscase, antes de cerrar la puerta él había dicho que iría de todas formas.

Y allí estaba, con esa nueva cara falta de emociones, saludó a Ty y se fue con su hermana.

**...**

**...**

No le duele. Tinka ha aprendido bien a fingir, a actuar. Antes de volverse amiga de Rocky y Cece, ella fingía que no le caían bien cuando realmente siempre tuvo un poco de agrado por ellas.

Ahora mismo fingía en no darse cuenta del cambio de apariencia de su hermano. No porque no entendiese o porque no tuviese en mente qué pudo haberlo causado, sino porque la simple idea de saberlo había hecho que su corazón temblara en su pecho con fuerza.

¿Cómo no saberlo? Si ella mismo se lo había dicho a Rocky y Cece cuando les contó la razón de la partida de su hermano, que ellas lo recordaran era otro asunto. Sin embargo debía admitir que en un principio le sorprendió demasiado pero ahora no quería preguntarle al respecto, con tener su presencia tras tanto tiempo le bastaba para estar feliz.

–¿Cómo está la abuela, hermano gemelo? –le preguntó ayer en la tarde, tratando de no borrar la sonrisa que trae. **Igual de fingida que la de su hermano.**

–No mejor ya que llegué, supongo –bromeó él, burlándose de sí mismo con esa amargura que nublaba el azul de sus ojos.

En ese segundo Tinka sólo quiso llorar o golpearlo, cualquiera habría estado bien para no tener sacar la tristeza que sentía.

Incluso si recordaba ahora, por qué estaban en casa o mejor dicho por qué habían llegado temprano, fue una cosa que le causó miedo.

Gunther jamás había sido tan drástico, tal vez perceptivo como aquella vez donde Cece lo invitó a salir o muy emotivo, como cuando escuchó sobre que había querido besar a la pequeña pelirroja por pensar que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Lo que tenía ahora, encerrado en su habitación, no era más que una sombra de su antiguo hermano. Solo apariencia.

**...**

**...**

* * *

**A.N: Otra parte más, lamento si tardé más de lo esperado :S Oh y mi respuesta general es que, esta historia sí es un GeCe. Sé que las cosas fueron lentas y parece que no lo es, pero sí hay sentimientos románticos entre Gunther y Cece en esta historia. Los voy a mostrar en el siguiente Chapter, no se los dije porque temía arruinar la ¨sorpresa¨ de saber en qué Chp va a estar. Seguramente se preguntan por qué la marca en la muñeca de Tinka o por qué la actitud de Gunther. PISTA: Es una razón que Tinka les dijo a Rocky y Cece cuando avisó de la partida de Gunther. ¡Con eso digo mucho!**

**¿Reviews por favor? CHAO! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up o A todo Ritmo no es mío.**

**A.N: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! :P Los últimos diálogos que están en negro, son pensamientos de Gunther.**

**¡Gracias a natalia, Tinis Loppy, Guest y Sonic-Rainbow por sus comentarios y acá les dejo el chap! :D**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Chapter 4**

**…**

**…**

_Mi hermano se fue a nuestra nación. ¡A vivir como un granjero feliz!_

…_Y detener la revolución_

_-Tinka Hessenheffer_

**…**

**…**

Durante la noche extraños sueños no la dejaron dormir bien, por eso se levanta para ir hacia la cocina en busca de leche tibia. Al colocar su mano sobre el vaso preparado, piensa en lo sucedido en esa última semana.

No puede o no quiere entenderlo. ¿Acaso es la única en notar el estado de Gunther? ¿Los demás no tenían ojos, no lo veían? Rocky obviamente lo notaba, pero seguro no se metía por saber que no era de su incumbencia o tal vez fue demasiado inocente para ver varias cosas. En cambio Cece, al actuar casi siempre como si la vida le debiera mucho, podía asegurarse de quién se comportaba igual a ella. Gunther había crecido con ellos, siendo esos amigos-enemigos que eran y por eso notó, aunque no le gustaba decirlo, lo parecidos que eran ambos.

Ella y él eran egocéntricos, un poco narcisistas, tontamente egoístas en ocasiones, torpes pero de buenos sentimientos con sus amigos.

¿Porque eran amigos no? Él mismo lo dijo en su cumpleaños, aunque erróneamente. **¨Que horrible día. Acabo de perder a mi cartero y a mis amigos¨** Se había sentido tal mal que le inventó una excusa barata, diciéndole que a lo mejor su invitación se había perdido en el correo. Luego de eso, la última vez que pudo verlo fue durante el viaje a Japón.

Después no lo volvió a ver y ahora que sí, ni siquiera le aliviaba.

Suspira fuertemente, tomando el control remoto para ver la hora en algún canal. **04:43** Sabe que no podrá volver a dormir, decido entonces salir un momento. A veces Rocky también tenía insomnio y las dos terminaban juntas, hablando en los pasillos, antes de que uno de sus padres se diera cuenta y les regañara.

Caminó por el pasillo distraídamente, viendo nada especial. Hasta que siente la sensación de estar siendo observada.

–¿Cece qué estás haciendo aquí? –una voz dice tras su espalda. Cece voltea rápidamente, encontrándose con Gunther sorprendido.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, o si había ido inconscientemente al departamento Hessenheffer.

Chasqueó los labios, en un torpe intento de parecer natural. –Es obvio que estoy... Espera ahora que lo noto, tampoco estamos cerca de tu departamento. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Él se pone nervioso un momento. –Lo he preguntado primero, no cambies de tema.

–Si te pones a pensarlo, no cambié de tema.

Sin inventar alguna excusa, su expresión se torna molesta. –¿Acaso te importa?

Él da la vuelta, haciendo resonar sus pisadas. Cece cierra los ojos, antes de soltar la verdad.

–No puedo dormir.

Él se detiene, volteando un poco para verla. –¿Pesadillas?

–Eh, no, no.

Gunther coloca las manos en los bolsillos de su pijama, un pijama diferente a como creyó que vestiría. Unos pantalones y una camiseta lisa. Él se veía decepcionado. ¿Acaso que ella confesara no tener pesadillas tenía que ver? ¿Tan malo era o simplemente...?

–¿Tú no podías dormir porque tienes pesadillas?

Gunther bajó la cabeza, con un sonrojo tan inocente que Cece no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella se acercó, colocándole una mano en el hombro. –No te preocupes. Como un buen maquillaje, las pesadillas no duran mucho be-bee.

Ella se va sin decir otra palabra, dejando a Gunther que decide volver a su propia casa.

**...**

**...**

_**Puedo tener más fuerza que mis compañeros, mis antiguos amigos... pero eso no parece bastar ahora.**_

_Cuando puso un pie en el suelo de su antigua nación había sabido que nada sería fácil. Su primera tarea fue buscar el hogar de sus abuelos. No esperó que todo cambiase tan rápido de un momento a otro._

–_Ya veo –había recibido con esas palabras aquel hombre que lo esperaba dentro del pequeño complejo –¡Así que el linaje de sangre fue corrompido por el occidente!_

_Le miró con desconfianza, tratando de no sonar orgulloso. –Disculpe la molestia. ¿Pero podría hacerme el favor de presentarse?_

_Una sonrisa desagradable se formó en su rostro. –Gunther Hessenheffer, me sorprende que al menos hayas conservado parte de buen modal –rió con burla– Dime ¿Qué puesto ha ocupado tu abuelo antes de caer enfermo?_

_La garganta se le secó._

_**Delante de mis ojos... Tengo al hombre que comanda el ejército de toda esta nación.**_

_En poco tiempo el Sargento y ayudantes habían arrebatado las maletas de los cadetes y quemado sus prendas delante de sus ojos. La sensación de tristeza se había apoderado, se había resignado al final._

_No había sido opción negarse, tampoco le hubiese gustado hacerlo. Por muy estrictas que fuesen las costumbres, más para la realeza o "antiguos miembros de la realeza" como él, siempre había tratado de cumplirlas._

–_¿Crees que con solo el levantar algo pesado ganas una batalla? –la mirada huraña que le dio el general lo hizo presionar los puños._

_Tal vez no debería haber sonreído, arrogantemente, cuando logró alzar esa carreta con mucho peso en alimentos. No había podido evitarlo ya que se trataba de su actitud, se enorgullecía de su fuerza y le gustaba cuando se sorprendían de ella, como los otros chicos de su misma edad se habían sorprendido en ese instante._

_Ese hombre había sido el único que no._

_**Quisiera saber ¿Cómo estarán todos? Aquí las cosas son duras pero estoy dispuesto a acostumbrarme. ¿Aquí es a donde pertenezco después de todo, no?**_

_El General del ejército no era encargado de los entrenamientos, pues sus ojos siempre estaban en cosas más importantes._

_Eso no evitaba que, de algún modo, tuviese tiempo para este tipo de pláticas. ¿Se las daría a alguien más que no fuese él? Gunther siempre se preguntaba. En ese momento se había metido a la cabaña, ordenándole que no se fuese a almorzar todavía._

–_Que seas parte de la realeza te da ventajas y privaciones –farfulló el general, viéndolo– Y tú solo tienes la ventaja de sangre, ni siquiera una limpia, tu sangre es impura. –con las manos en la espalda, se paseó inspeccionando el pequeño sector, cubículo, que era su espacio personal._

–_Si me disculpa, General –dijo sin mucha importancia, dispuesto a retirarse hasta que observó la mano del hombre repasar la vieja mesa coja. _

–_Vaya, vaya –Él había tomado su celular– ¿No había exigido a todos que aquí estaban prohibidos tales instrumentos?_

_**Nunca importó los malos tratos que reciba, como miembro de la realeza debo ser capaz de soportarlo. ¿Atacar no es defenderse, verdad? No es lo mismo fastidiar a una persona con palabras, que tratar de quitarles un objeto valioso.**_

–_Todos traen al menos algo de ese valor, Señor. –con miedo alzó la voz._

–_Pero, mi querido Hessenheffer, me has dejado en claro que puedes ser mejor que los demás. –abrió el aparato y empezó a leer. –"Querida Hermana Gemela, no te preocupes de mi condición. Es un poco divertido todo esto. ¿Cómo estás tú?"_

_**Mis palabras suenan tontas cuando alguien más las dice.**_

_Gunther bajó la cabeza al suelo._

–"_Sé que te agrada más Rocky pero Cece es buena a pesar de su actitud..." –los ojos del hombre se abrieron y fingió sonreír pícaramente– Así que esa es la razón de tanta actitud. ¿Tienes una novia americana? ¿Es por eso que piensas que todo es a color en la vida?_

_Los labios de Gunther se presionaron mientras la realidad caía sobre él._

–_¿Crees que en una guerra alguien tendrían compasión por nosotros? –extendió el teléfono, mostrando en la pantalla una imagen de Cece.–Pues tienes razón. ¿Ella disfruta tu compañía no? –felicitó con sarcasmo._

_Gunther presionó sus puños, llenos de tierra y suciedad, en cuando el hombre arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama, dejando la habitación. Tomó el teléfono con suavidad, abriéndolo para que sus ojos pudiesen ver la foto. Entonces lo vio claramente._

_Aquella foto que habían tomado casi un año atrás. En donde él sonreía... Cece se notaba avergonzada._

_**Ella salió conmigo por lástima.**_

_El teléfono cayó de sus manos y en un impulso de ira, alzó su bota derecha y lo pisó fuertemente, quebrándolo._

_**...No quiero la lástima de los demás.**_

_Las gotas de lluvia chocaban fuertemente contra el terreno, volviendo el césped resbaloso y lodoso el suelo. Muchos habían terminado cayendo, llenos de fango, ramas o porquerías parecidas. A cada persona caída el Sargento gritaba insultos, dando silbatazos fuertes para obligarlos a volver a levantarse._

_A pesar de la fría lluvia, tenía un calor desagradable en todo el cuerpo. Su visión se dificultó gracias a que sus ojos se cubrieron por su cabello y calló dolorosamente, boca abajo._

_**Desearía no ser capaz de sentir este dolor.**_

_Al ver sus manos comprobó que se habían raspado con las rocas. Gotas pequeñas comenzaron a salir de las heridas, ardiendo en sus rodillas y palmas._

_Se levantó, adolorido, antes de que el Sargento tocase su ruidoso silbato. Le dolían las piernas, le dolían las manos, le dolía el pecho, pero volvió hacia el camino._

_**Por eso seguiré.**_

–_¿De dónde saca energía? –se preguntó un joven, que iba muy atrás, casi al borde del cansancio._

–_A lo mejor no es humano._

_**Así todos se darán cuenta de que puedo apañármelas solo.**_

_Cuando terminó el entrenamiento y fue enviado a casa de sus abuelos nuevamente. Mientras limpiaba el pequeño garaje, donde habían viejas cajas con pertenencias de su abuela y abuelo, pudo encontrar dos cajas con ropa. Varias camisas a cuadros o lisas, en colores oscuros o claros._

_En una silla junto a la caja, su abuela había dejado una pequeña cantidad de ropa que había sido salvada. La revisó. Una camiseta con lentejuelas formando una "G" y pantalones con plumas, un único conjunto. Buscó calmadamente un encendedor en la cocina, salió al patio de su casa y colocó las prendas en la pequeña parilla de ladrillos para luego prenderles fuego._

_**Aquí hay una lucha y la vida de nadie es sencilla. Ya no seré ¨Gunther el príncipe consentido¨, él desapareció.**_

_**Nadie sentirá lástima por mí.**_

–_¿Volver? –sentado en la pequeña cama, preguntó con sorpresa._

–_Tu madre quiere que la visites y ya que has completado el entrenamiento básico, con honores, el Sargento del la Vieja Nación ha autorizado todo. –su abuela sonrió, tosiendo ligeramente sobre el pañuelo._

–_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Gunther y tu padre seguramente también lo estará. –fueron las palabras de su abuelo, antes de salir de su habitación._

–_¿Volver a Chicago?_

_**Espero que nuestros sentimientos no hayan cambiado. Que sea solo yo quien haya tenido aquel flechazo.**_

_**Ahora tú puedes sentir lo que quieras, sé que no será amor pero tampoco deseo que sea lástima.**_

**...**

**...**

* * *

**A.N: TAN TAN TAN ¡El que adivinó adivinó y sino ahora lo saben! Sé que hubo poco momento GeCe en esta parte. ¡Aunque es más que en los anteriores! Desde ahora van a leerlos a los dos más juntos. :D**

**Perdón por no ponerle nombre al General, no se me ocurría ninguno, después le voy a buscar alguno :S**

**¡Chaoo!**


End file.
